


A Little Hazy

by MaxRev



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Ashley shenanigans, Chance Meetings series mshenko, Eventual MShenko - Freeform, Gen, John being flirty and having fun, John singing, Kaidan being his adorable dorky self, Showers, Y'all know what I mean, absurdity, football pats, misheard lyrics, soap dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: John Shepard likes classic rock but sometimes, he doesn’t quite understand the words xD (hence, he’s now known as the Commander of Misheard Lyrics)
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko & Male Shepard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	A Little Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely the fault of @mallaidhsomo and I am absolutely grateful ;)

Kaidan stood in front of his locker removing each plate of his hard suit simply by muscle memory, too mentally and physically exhausted to put much effort into it. The thought of not cleaning it was inconceivable but he wasn’t sure he had the energy for more than wiping it down at best. 

To his right, he could hear Shepard toss the plates of his own armor inside his personal locker. Kaidan wrinkled his nose at the thought but was also surprised. Shepard was meticulous in everything he did, especially when it came to his armor and weapons. He must be tired as well. 

A shudder ran through him remembering the mission. In a mine, no less. Underground, with only one way out. 

Husks. The damn things had been everywhere. Knowing they had to have found what once were scientists who’d made an emergency transmission, then couldn’t be found, made it even worse. No, he reminded himself; they were no longer the scientists but instead mindless puppets controlled by some otherworldly force through some process he couldn't begin to wrap his head around. 

It had come down to the most basic of laws - kill or be killed. 

He shuddered again. 

“LT, your armor can wait. Grab a shower.” Shepard spoke up, having completed his task. 

Kaidan looked over...and wished he hadn’t. By this time, the commander had stripped down to the very form fitting under armor. Leaving nothing to the imagination, every muscle was on display, flexing and moving as he peeled it down his body. Swallowing thickly, he turned away before being caught ogling his superior.

Shepard chuckled, and Kaidan wondered briefly if he could read minds. “I know, I know. Breaking protocol by not cleaning it thoroughly right away but fuck it all, if I don’t wash this mission off my skin I won’t be responsible for my actions.” 

Wondering what those actions would be, Kaidan stowed his armor to clean later, knowing he'd be back after his shower, unable to let it go, and began to peel off his own under armour suit, which was no easy task as it felt glued to his skin. 

“Let me help, LT.” 

Kaidan glanced over to assure Shepard he could do it but all the saliva in his mouth dried up at the sight of his commander wearing nothing but briefs, a towel slung over his shoulder. He quickly looked away, unable to form a coherent thought, let alone say anything. Pretty sure he'd end up sounding like a babbling idiot. 

Shepard came up behind him, the heat from his body penetrating the skin tight armor. With deft skill, he grasped the armor and began to peel it down while Kaidan maneuvered himself to assist as much as possible. In no time at all, he was bending over pushing the rest down his legs. 

“Time for a nice, hot shower.” Shepard reached for the towel, which had fallen to the floor, giving Kaidan an unobstructed view. He stood up and turned to head to the elevator, slapping one of Kaidan's butt cheeks as he walked by. 

“See you in the showers!” He called back over his shoulder. 

Over in the corner, Ashley snickered. Kaidan was mortified. 

"I never knew telling the skipper about those football traditions between players on earth could provide so much entertainment!” A gleam of mischief in her eyes, she gave him a knowing smirk. 

While he struggled for a suitable comeback - and failed - she added with a wink, “Better hurry, LT, before he uses all the hot water.” 

Shaking his head, Kaidan grabbed his own towel and headed for the showers, wanting nothing more than for Shepard to be done and gone by the time he made it up there. 

Fate wasn't so kind. She must be on great terms with Ashley, intent on always getting one over on him. Shepard was currently soaping up, the outlines of his very fit body able to be seen even through the clouds of steam as they rose from the streams of water cascading down-- 

He turned away, stopping the thought immediately. As was typical for the commander, music blared from his Omni-tool. Some old school classic rock from earth, hundreds of years ago. 'They're classics' he'd told Kaidan and Ashley, the three of them somehow always finding each other in the mess. Since then, Kaidan had heard many of them over and over, finding himself humming or tapping his foot to the rhythm. 

The guitar wailed out into the room, a man’s voice singing something about a purple haze. 

Well, haze certainly fit from the steam of the shower, though Kaidan couldn’t say it was purple. Moving past Shepard quietly, he went to the last stall and turned the water on, a sigh slipping from his lips as the hot water hit his muscles and the sweat coating his body washed down the drain. 

Shepard sang along with the song softly but still loud enough to be heard over the dull roar of the streaming water. He had a pleasant singing voice and Kaidan loved to listen on the rare times he was privileged to catch it. 

Purple haze all in my brain

Lately, things just don't seem the same

Well, those lyrics certainly fit their lives as of late. Nothing had been the same since Eden Prime. He sometimes wondered if this all wasn’t just some crazy nightmare. 

He reached for the soap, fingers wrapping around the bar as Shepard sang the next couple lines of lyrics. 

Acting funny, but I don't know why

Excuse me while I kiss this guy

His fingers twitched as the words sank into his brain, the soap sliding through his grasp. Eyes widening in horror that it would fall and bounce loudly across the floor, Kaidan lunged for it with his other hand. It slipped through again, which then began the start of a weird dance as he struggled to grasp it over and over, only to have it dance out of his fingers every time. Finally, with a great amount of effort, he managed to grab hold of it without alerting Shepard. 

Had the commander said what he thought he’d said? It was only a song, right? Sure, he seemed a bit flirty and there was the time in the bookstore when they'd met. But that was before they knew who each other was. And before they were on the Normandy. Together. 

Well, not together together but...together. 

“I can see the smoke from here and it’s not from the steam, either. Overthinking again?”

Kaidan found himself doing the soap dance again, struggling for some kind of composure which was damn hard bare-ass naked, everything hanging out for his CO to see. Seriously, the floor could open up anytime now and drop him into space. Anything would be better than this!

Finally grabbing hold of the soap again, Kaidan took a breath, swallowed for good measure and said, “Just...a little shook up, I guess. I’m fine, Commander.”

A mumble of words came from behind him sounding suspiciously like ‘you sure as hell are’ but then there was a cough and Shepard spoke out loud, “Understandable. The mission was rough. Anyway, I’ll leave you to your shower. Make sure you get some calories when you're done.” 

“Aye, aye, sir.” 

He didn’t hear anything more and began to soap up in earnest, the water now luke warm. 

“By the way, nice dance with the bar of soap. Should make it an act and take it on the road.” 

The soap slipped from his hand in surprise and this time, Kaidan didn’t bother trying to hang on to it, head falling forward against the wall in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about these boys, check out my [Chance Meetings ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/899556) series.


End file.
